The Last Reason Of Hope-Chapter 1
by Irishlad
Summary: This story focuses on the main character Jack Green and his actions after the ending of the first Division Game and between Division 2. He will try to take down the last of the LMB and try to take back New York with the help of JTF and the other Division agents of the second wave.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based off the Game Division and somewhat of Division 2, I do not own these games or the characters in the story(expect my own OC's) and they are all owned by Tom Clancy. Now this story focuses on the Division agent Jack Green (My OC and the Main character of the story) one month after the ending of the first Division game and in between the time before Division 2 for a while. In this story we see how Jack tries to defeat the last of the LMB and many other problems with the help of the JTF and the last remaining Division agents of the second wave, will Jack be able to handle forces that he will face with low supplies and man power? **

**P.S. This is my first fanfiction story so bear with me, and I would like some constructive criticism. **

Time:ET 14:47, Location:New York, New York City, Division N.Y.C Base of Operations. Jack was in his private room on the second floor of the base. He was going through some files that ISAC had in the Division database, ISAC is his advance AI system that all Division agents use to stay connected with each other and to get information or access other nearby technology. Jack was mostly focusing on the new reports received on the forces of LMB that were now making a defense stand at the outskirts of Midtown East all the way to DZ 09, it also said they were going farther North in New York and spread out to nearby towns and cities.

Jack was scratching his chin as he was reading the report, after finishing reading it he ask ISAC, "ISAC, when was this file issued?" **"Report File #153 was issued two days ago, on October 19th, 2018**" ISAC reported in it's robotic voice "Has there been any new updates to the report?" "**Scanning...negative, zero updates were given to current file**" Jack sighs after hearing what ISAC tells him being disappointed, he has been wanting to know all the new information that has been made on the LMB, to find a way to take them down and to get rid of them once and for all. But there has been hardly any new information or details so far aside from where they are and where they have been going, Jack moves to the right side of his bed and stood up from the bed, "alright, ISAC you can go into Rest Mode now," he told the AI "**Going into Rest Mode".**

After ISAC went into Rest Mode Jack stretch his arms, he opened the door in his room then closing it and walking down to the first floor. As he was walking down the hallway he saw some JTF soldiers were cleaning out a room and some stuff from the room into some blue plastic boxes. Jack went to one of the soldiers and tapped the soldier on the shoulder. The soldier turned around to face him, "Oh, good afternoon Sir" the soldier quickly said in a respectful tone "Good afternoon, what are you doing with all of this?" he asked the soldier while waving his hand over the boxes. "Oh, well...there was a Division agent that died last night, so we were ordered to clean out his room so that it can be used as a temporary living area for some patients from the medical wing. After we're done we will put all his belongings into the storage room" the soldier told Jack as he was putting more of the agents belongings into one of the boxes. Jack looked at some of the items that were in one of the boxes.. He found a picture of the agent with his wife and two daughters all smiling while wearing formal clothing his face was showing a very emotionless look to it, the soldier looks back to Jack and notices him staring that photograph in the box. The soldier clears his throat "Did you know him?" he asked Jack "...not really, just worked with him once" Jack said, his voice was rough and stern. All that Jack knew about the agent was his last name, which was Jones and what he did before his before all Division were Delayed. Jack turns back to the end of the hallway, "Good luck with the boxes" Jack simply tells the soldier as he walks away "um, thank you?..." the soldier said being slightly confused do to Jack's reaction, the soldiers continued to keep putting more of the dead agent's belongings into the box closest to him.

Jack finally made it to the end of the hallway, going through the tech wing as JTF engineers were working on computers, SHD technology, communications and etc., most of the engineers were at the SatComms including Paul Rhodes. Jack is intrigued on what could be going on and began to walk over to the group, "Good afternoon Rhodes". Rhodes looked over his shoulder to see Jack with a thin smile looking at him, he then turned back to face the console "Agent",

"May I ask whats is going on?" Rhodes takes a heavy sigh then turns quickly to face Jack with a piss off look "Yeah sure I'll tell ya" he said in his East coast vernacular "one of my guys were working on Satellite Comms and everything was fine, next fucking thing happens, we slowly lose all communications from different parts of the world. Asia first, then Europe, Africa and South America. We even lose fucking Commutations from the West coast!" Rhodes was practically flailing his arms around the room with anger. Jack was filled with shock and with many questions which could be seen from his facial reaction. "..how-?"

"But the good thing to come out of this load of shit and that's if you even see it as a good thing, we still have connections down to Florida and up to Canada, and as far out as Missouri" Rhodes said with less anger in his voice and almost sounding reassuring.

"So you don't know what happened to it?" Jack asked.

"No, I have no fucking idea of what happened but I got some intelligent guesses" Rhodes asserted with his arms folded, "And you can tell everyone once we get to the meeting room Rhodes" Jack heard a woman's voice, he turned to his left to find Division agent Faye Lau standing in the doorway which leads into the SatComms. She looked a lot better than she did a month ago, she got rid of the bandages around her eye also her head and replaced it with an eye patch. She didn't have her crutches either she could walk around normally but she was still not out and fighting like the other agents because Dr. Kandel told Faye that she would have to wait at least two more weeks if she didn't want to make her leg worst. She clearly wasn't happy about it at all but she did want to get back into the fight so she had to wait for a little while longer. "So I got to tell everyone? That's going to be great" Rhodes said in a sarcastic tone while unfolding his arms, "It's only going to be Captain Benitez, Dr. Kandel and some Division agents" she informs Rhodes. "Oh yeah, because that's way better! *sighs* So when is this meeting?"

"In three minutes, so you better get going Rhodes" Faye tells Rhodes. Rhode stares at Faye for few seconds with a really angered and piss off look he then turns to one of the engineers working with one of the SatComms computers, "Come to me if you find anything on the Satellite Comms, understood?" Rhodes demands the engineer "Yes sir" the engineer responded with a quick and affirming tone of voice. Rhodes then pads him on the back "Goodman" then Rhodes walked past Jack then Faye to the stairs. Faye watched Rhodes as he disappeared from the room. She looked over to Jack, who was just standing there as if waiting for something ... "We also need you agent Green" Faye told Jack in friendly voice.

"Understood, agent Lau" Jack said with a smile and a two figure salute which made Faye to give small smile. Jack then walked slowly down the stairs with Faye following pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter and maybe my last chapter, due to not having a lot of time to do this. So yeah, who knows maybe some people will look at my story at some point and maybe like it or give me an opinion, but I digress. **

Jack walked down the stairs to the main floor where many JTF members were busy doing work. Some were at a map that showed the Manhattan area with sticky notes and push pins with string all around it. Some field medic running out of the base and off to the streets, two soldiers were stocking supplies where they would give weapons and gear to all Division agents and all JTF members. One female soldier was in charge of the mission board which gives a list of areas or people who need help or enemy units that need to be taken down. There were some soldiers in the Security wing with an open map planning for military operations for the JTF or agents. Usually the agents would just ignore the plans and do their own idea, due to many agents thinking they have better ideas to carry out missions.

Jack walked over to the Security Wing where many soldiers who greeted him and agent Lua as they walked by, some even giving salutes to them. When Jack and Faye finally made it to the meeting room Jack walked to the door, opening it and holding it open for Faye.

"Thank you Green," Faye said to Jack with a smile as she proceeded to go into the room.

"You're very welcome, Lua," Jack said with a similar smile, then he went into the room as well.

As Jack entered into the room. Several people were already there. In the middle of the room, there was a rectangular, wooden table with black leather swivel chairs all around. At the far end room, there was a white screen with the Division symbol right in the middle of it, that was being projected from the ceiling in the room. At the far end of the table, Captain Benitez, Dr. Kandel, and Pual Rhodes were all sitting in chairs and it seemed that Dr. Kandel and Rhodes were having some type of small conversation between themselves; Benitez was more focused on drinking his freshly made coffee from his mug.

On the other end of the table there were nine Division agents, about five of which were sitting down on the swivel chairs at the table and the rest were resting against the wall or were standing up and they were evenly spread out. Three of them that were sitting were the end of the table while one agent was at the left side and one agent was on the right side of the table. The agent on the left was twiddling with his thumbs and staring at them, while the agent on the right was looking at something that his ISAC was displaying on his smartwatch which was connected with his ISAC. All of the agents that were standing and two that were leaning against the wall were talking to each other. Jack could hear them talking about the SatComms and how they didn't really know what this meant for the Division as a whole. The last agent, who was the furthest away from anyone else, was not talking to anyone and wasn't making any eye contact with anyone in the room. The black cap that he was wearing covered half of his face as he looked down at the floor.

Jack walked over to the agent on the left and put his hand on the man's shoulder. The agent jumped up for a moment then turned his head to see Jack.

"Oh hey Jack," the agent said with a relieved voice and open smile.

"Hey Brent," Jack said to the man with an amiable grin.

Jack then pulled out the chair next to Brent, then sitting down on the chair comfortably. Jack knew Brent pretty well, more than most of the other agents and got along with him better too. Jack first met Brent when Jack was told to rescue Dr. Kendal at the Madison field Hospital when was under the control of Rioters. Other than Jack, three other agents came along with him, including Brent. The mission was simple enough with most of the Rioters were that well with combat but there was some lucky shots here and there, Jack was shot in the shoulder and later one agent who got shot in the leg by a Rioter who was on the roof with a machine gun. As quickly as Jack was shot, Brent came over to him quickly examining the wound then he pulled out side bag filled with medical supplies which was attached to his backpack, pulling out peroxide and pouring it onto the wound, pulling out gauze than putting unto the wound with pressure and wrapping it in bandages to keep it in place, then he put everything away and going right back into the fight. He did all of that in less than 10 seconds and able to stay calm then able to go right back to fighting. He would later help the other agent on the rooftop in less than 20 seconds while under fire from the last remaining Rioters.

After that, Jack and Brent worked a lot together during a lot of missions, and soon Jack started to be friends with Brent and learned a lot about him: his last name, family, friends, life and the reason why he was so good at medical training. It turned out that most of Brent's family were in the medical field and he gained most of his knowledge and training from his family, but the way he learned how to put his medical skills to this level, he would go to a shooting range and work while people were shooting around him or at him, sometimes almost hitting him. He would keep on doing this until he could do his skills without fail, but he wanted to go faster. So he would try to find ways that he could go fast enough where he can get in and get out but also do clear idea of what the wound is without fault; so he started to try to get all types of wounds, sicknesses, diseases and fractures so clear in his mind that he could see them from a mile away. Jack also knew Brent's last name, which was Leyd, but Brent doesn't really ever want to be called by his last name, for a reason that Jack would never learn. Brent is not the type of person to talk about himself or his family. He's more of a person to worry about the well being of other people, but he does talk a lot about medical facts and all the different wounds and illnesses he has seen in the field. It was almost like he would think and ask himself about that stuff 24/7. Jack didn't mind this, he usually like to listen to Brent's thoughts and ideas. As of recent, Brent has been working with Dr. Kendal in the Medical Wing with patients and even helping with the research on a possible cure on the Dollar Flu.

"So, how are things going on in the Medical Wing?" Jack asked Brent

"Pretty well to be honest" Brent said with a charismatic tone, "according to Dr. Kendal, I have been helping a lot of patients with Dr. Ellis in the hospital wing, trying to help some of the JTF medic's with some uncommon medical treatments and some little help with research on the possible cure she's been working on, but.." the charisma in his voice lessens as Brent continues, "She was also getting other research and ideas about the cure from other doctors and scientists around the world. And as you may know the SatComms are now down, so that stops a lot of progress she was doing on the cure...and she was pretty pissed off about the whole thing"

Jack puts his fingers on his chin and starts to scratch it, "Well that's just messes with everything then, we really need that cure and if she can't continue the research with enough help, who knows how long until we can make one, if ever?" Jack said with a concerned look on his face.

"I know, lets just hope this meeting can give us something..or an idea of what we should do." Brent said trying to look at the positive side of the situation, Brent doesn't like to focus only on the negative side of things.

Faye was sitting at the far left end side of the table, sat up from her chair, "Alright everyone listen up!" she shouted out to everyone in the room in a deep observing voice and everyone stopped doing what they were doing. "Mr. Rhodes is now going to explain about the SatComms, so listen closely!", then she sat back down on her chair.

Rhodes stood up after Faye sat down, he cleared his throat then putting his hands on the table. "Alright, listen closely because I ain't saying this shit twice" he said in an observed but piss off voice. Then Rhodes began to talk about the SatComms, and how they lost all communications from around the world to even the west coast. Then he tells them some ideas he has of what might have happened to Satellite.

"So these are guesses of what could've happened, and theses are not 100 fucking percent for sure" Rhodes tells everyone in the room, "One way this could happen, is that a missile was sent out and destoryed the Division and U.S. communications satellite explaining the sudden loss of communications...but the satellites have sensor system that would notify our systems of any objects coming to it, so that shit out of the equation. The other reason could be meteorite hit it but like I said, the sensor system would tell us if there was one so that one is out too."

Rhodes moves his hands off the table and turns his back to everyone, he looks at the wall with a blank expression on his face while crossing his arms, "then there's the really bad idea.." he tells everyone in a deeper and more pissed off voice, " ...our satellite antennas are not strong enough to connect to the Division or U.S. satellites because those satellites are farther out than any other satellites, and they are like that so that not any dipshit with a good enough antenna can just hook up with the satellites…so the government made a special antenna system that could connect to the satellites and that could let other antennas that were part of the U.S. forces program be able to connect to the satellites as well"

He takes a deep breath and it seemed like he was trying to hold back kind of conflict in him, "...and they put this system in the Capitol Building in D.C., and the system can only be destroyed by something like an explosion or some shit like a idiot with a fucking LMG..." then Rhodes stays quiet not saying a word while still staring at the wall. The whole room stays eerily quiet with most of everyone looking and whispering to each other, as Faye was in apensiv frame of mind something it hit her. The realization of what Rhodes was implying, it made her eyebrows to raise and her mouth to be slightly open.

"You think that we lost the Capitol Building?" she uttered with disbelief.

Rhodes turns to face her and with a pure anger as his expression, "yes, as much as I hate to even think about that horseshit yes I think that could happen," he tells Faye with a very angry voice and body movement, similar to what Jack saw in the SatComms room.

Jack was shocked to hear that the Capitol building could have been taken away from the U.S. army and a hundred Division agents, it would take at least an entire army to take over the entire area, it wasn't impossible for this to happen but it's hard to attack the Capitol Building without being noticed. It just didn't make sense to him. Jack could see Brent with a similar look of disbelief that Jack had as well.

"How is that even possible?" asked standing out of her chair with a very confused look on her face.

"Well I could help with that" Captain Benitez suddenly tells the room, leading back in his with his mug in his right hand and drinking from it. Everyone, including Rhodes looks over to him.

"You see, the West coast is not in a good position at all, especially in Washington. They have been losing a lot of men, so much so, that they have been relying on civilian militia to help with most of their operations. They also have a lot of enemy factions, people like the "Outcasts" basically the opposite of the Clears and the "Hyenas" basically Rikers but they do drugs" Benitez then stops and takes a sip of his coffee. "Then there's the "True Sons" a very recent group which in a way are like the LMB, they are some JTF military personnel who believe that the government was failing in its ability to control the Flu and society as a whole and they believed that they could, by brute fucking force and turn the U.S. into a fascist state" Everyone is shocked to hear this news, now they learn that there's been JTF soldiers who turned against the U.S. Government in the D.C., what does this mean for them.

"And last from what I heard, they were taking a lot of the D.C. area. So it's very possible that they had guys in the Capitol Buildings turn against JTF members there, destroy the antenna system to stop communications for help or anything like that, and take over the building itself." Benitez then took another sip of his coffee. Agent Lua stares at him with furious eyes, she couldn't believe that he knew this information and never told anyone, even her. She stood up from her chair and kept staring at Benitez while putting her hands on the table.

"How long did you know about this, Roy?" she asked in a berate voice.

"Two weeks ago" Benitez simply tells Faye not even phased by her at all.

"Why didn't tell any of us?" Faye asked in a hysteria voice.

Captain Benitez looks up to her with a deep and serious look,"well to start with, I was in contact with government officials of the JTF and leaders of the Division because I am in charge of the JTF forces here so I get a lot of information you guys don't get or not immediately. The leaders in D.C. told me and all other JTF leaders, and Division Commanders about the situation going on out there. But they asked that we do not let this information go down the tree, in the fear that it might make the other JTF soldiers or Division agent in our areas to do the same. So I did as I was told and didn't tell a soul, i'm sorry if you have a problem with that agent Lua, but I still follow orders that are given out." he sits back on his chair and leaving his mug on the table.

Faye continte to saw at Benitez with the same angry eyes, Benitez just stared back with his unfazed look. Them two of them stared at each other for a moment they just stared at each other with intensity, until Rhodes suddenly yelled at them and slams his fist on the table.

"Hey! This meeting wasn't made so that we can start shit with each other, so let's get back to the important stuff at fucking hand!". Benitez and Faye turned their heads to face Rhodes, Faye looks at Rhodes with a dirty look of anger and Rhodes turns it with a look of pure anger and annoyance.

"Listen here Rhodes, we-" Faye try to tells Rhodes before being interrupted

"Faye" Ja\ck calls out to Faye from the other side of the room. Faye turns to face Jack with an angry look.

"He's right, we can't fight each other right now...we need to work together and try to fix this problem. I understand your anger with Roy but now's not the time." Jack calmly tells Faye with an understanding look on his face.

Faye closes her eyes for a moment while clutching her fists, she takes a deep breath before releasing her fist and nods at Jack before she takes a sit back on her chair. "Fine" she said with a angrily but willing voice.

Benitez takes his mug off the table, sat back on his chair and took a sip of coffee. "Alright, let's continue because I am ready to get this shit over with" he says with his rough and direct tone. Rhodes sighs, 'what a fucking shit show' he thinks to himself.

"Alright" Rhodes said, "If what Roy said is true then that just proves my theory even more. So the question now is...what are we going to fucking do about this?" he asked the room, looking at each of the faces that looked back at him. Everything was now looking at each other, asking or talking to figure out something. One agent in the room raised his hand which Rhodes noticed said "Yeah?" in an unsure and confused voice because the agent could just talk and didn't need to ask permission to say something.

"Well if the antenna is still at the Capitol Building and it could be fixed, why don't we send a group of Advance Technicians, JTF and Division agents to the antenna to fix it and take it back?" the asked the room.

"That's negative on that agent," Benitez told the agent, "It would take too much supplies, you would have to walk all the way there, which would take months, because you would be a white chicken in the woods if you take an armored car or helicopter to get there, not to mention that would take too much fuel to just get to the middle of the country. Also we need all the Division agents and JTF members we got right now to keep control of Manhattan, we don't have the manpower to keep the streets safe with just a few agents and I don't want to send anyone on a suicide mission." he pointed out to the agent.

"Plus, even my best guys couldn't start work with it if it was broken, it would take them a year just to figure out the basics about damn thing without any fucking instructions to it." Rhodes also points out. Brent then asked a question, "Then maybe we could get something closeby, maybe here in New York? An antenna that could work on it's own and could connect as far as Washington".

Rhodes heard Brent's question and began to think of a possible answer, he walked back and forth from the right side to the left side of the room. Then, he got it.

"Yep, there's something like that here" he simply tells the room;

almost everyone was surprised by what he said and was very curious to where and what the antenna could be.

"So where is it?" Faye asked him with a straight face.

Rhodes turned to look at everyone in the room with an angered look and said, "It's in Upper East Side, where most of the fucking LMB are" in a slighty pissed off voice. The tension filled the room and everyone knew what this meant.

"Well, it seems like we have to finally take out the

LMB for good" Dr. Kendal said with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Rhodes, are you even sure that the antenna is still there or that it is still opericational?" Faye asked him

"Well I can fix the thing if it's missing some stuff so that's not a problem; As for if I am sure that it's still there, I have no fucking clue." Rhodes told her

"I'm sorry Rhodes, but if your not sure that the antenna is there or not, we will not send any agents to attack the LMB"

"I agree with agent Lau," Benitez said. "I will not send my guys to go fight or die for possibly nothing, so if you want me to send out some guys you better know for sure"

Rhodes looked at everyone with annoyed and angry look, he turned his back to everyone and putting his hand on his head. He was in a train of thought to figure something that could work, he was thinking for about 5 minutes and was going to give up trying to figure out something; then, "...wait a minute, wait a goddamn minute!" he quickly turns back to everyone and moves close to the table putting one hand on the table.

"ISAC, show a map of the 1917 water tunnels in Manhattan" Rhodes told the AI in a demanding tone, ISAC was connected to the projector in the room and the orange circle lighted up when Rhodes finished talking.

"**Scanning for item…..item found"** ISAC reported. It showed an image of an old map that showed a tunnel system that went through Manhattan, Queens and Brooklyen on the white board behind Rhodes, Kandel and Benitez.

Rhodes pointed at one tunnel that went through Brooklyen to the Upper East Side of Manhattan. "This tunnel goes right through the middle of Upper East Side and it will allow us to get in without being seen," he told the room.

"How do you know that this tunnel is not guarded like the sewers and metro tunnels in Upper East Side?" Kandel asked Rhodes

"Because, it has one entence to the area and it's in an old abandoned warehouse and there's barely a person who still knows that it even exist" Rhodes told her in a confident tone of voice.

"Then how the hell do you even know about the thing then?" Benitez Asked.

"My old gramps used to worked on it, when he was around 17 in 1920's. He use to talk about the fucking thing all the time to me when I was a kid, talk about how it was bullshit that they would make a bunch of hard working men to build the water system only to close the all the thing in the 1950's." Rhodes explains to Benitez in an oversaturated voice

Faye looks at Rhodes with a little doubt with the tunnel and even have a plan. "Rhodes" she calls out to him, Rhodes turns his head to Faye and wondering what she wanted. "From what you said so far, it sounds like this tunnels is pretty old and hasn't have care in forever. So...are you sure that this tunnel can be used to walk to and back?" she asked him with a serious tone to her actions.

Rhodes turns to face her and looks with a very serious look. "Yes agent Lau, it was made out of pure steel and hard concrete. There will be some rust and a few holes here and there with some parts being flooded but yes, you can still go through it quite well without any problem."

Faye kept long eye contact with Rhodes trying to find if he was being honest for a moment, then she finally broke eye contact with him and said, "Alright, then let's figure out a plan for this mission," she told everyone one in the room, soon everyone was trying to figure out a plan to how they were going to do this. After 20 minutes of planning and discussion, they finally finished it. Everyone in the room were sitting down and looking down to where the white board was and it had a bunch of writing involving the plan, Faye was standing up next to the board with a clipboard in her right hand.

"Alright, let's go through this again," she told the room in a substantial way. "So there is only one way into the tunnel which is in the far North side of Greenpoint. From there, we'll get into the tunnel and move to Upper East Side, you will probably need to wear your masks and have Scuba Re-Breathers with goggles, do to the possible flooded parts of the tunnel and the high levels of iron oxide of rust in the tunnel."

"Once you get to Upper East Side, you will get up to the roof of the warehouse and use this device" Rhodes told the room while holding a device that looked like a remote with antenna on the sides of it. "This device can do a scan of a one mile radius around it, so you shouldn't need to leave the building," Rhodes informs the room. "If the green light on it lights up that means it's found the antenna, if the red light on it lights up that means there's shit there and the antenna is gone"

"Once that's done, get back to the tunnel and back to Brooklyn. And from there we will make a plan on what to do next" Faye tells the room after Rhodes stopped talking. "The only thing left is to choose whos going on this mission, so who do you think needs to go?" she asked Rhodes and Benitez. They both looked at each other then at the agents in the room, soon they started to have a discussion about who they think should go.

Soon they finally decided, then Benitez got up and said, "We have decided that agent York, Midcap, Hoffmen and Green will do the mission with agent Leyd and agent Luna as backup support". Jack was pretty happy that he could help with the mission and that Brent could tag along, Jack and Brent gave each other a small fist bump under the table.

"Well if that's all, then I'll go back to my work" Dr. Kandel said to everyone as she began to get out of her chair and walked over to the door out of the room. As she past Jack and Brent she whispered "Good luck" to the both of them which they nodded in gratitude.

Then Benitez got out of his chair and walked over to the door, "Well, I better go call my guys over at Brooklyn and tell them to be ready for you guys, and about the tunnel." he said to the agents as he left the room.

Faye walked over to the agents and put the clipboard on the table as she began to give them orders. "Alright guys, you have 10 mins to get your gear and ready. We will go to Camp Hudson and you guys will get into JTF newschopper to get to Brooklyn. Understood?" she asked the agents who were going on the mission, they all nodded or said something in agreement. "Good, your all dismissed" she told, all the agents got up and left the room.


End file.
